


driving me crazy

by icygrace



Series: Reezy Knows Best [4]
Category: Olympics RPF, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Family, Future Fic, Humor/Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icygrace/pseuds/icygrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How dare Michael have won rock paper siccor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	driving me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly so there's no Reezy Knows Best fic missing from here!

Lo will be the death of him.  
   
You’d think it’d be Oliver. Oliver who’s enough like Michael to make Michael  _crazy_. Oliver who’s got a wild streak almost as big as Ryan’s. Oliver, the kid he always assumed his mother had in mind when she wished  _children just like you_ on Kristin and him.  
   
(Megan was the good kid. Devon and Brandon had been too young for Mom to ill-wish them that badly.)  
   
Kristin lucked out with her boys.  
   
Ryan hadn’t.  
   
He could deal with the so-called girly stuff – learning how to put on different shades of pink nail polish, the ballet, the Girl Scouts, the gymnastics.   
   
Not so much the quitting of the gymnastics.   
   
More accurately, the switch to cheerleading.   
   
Well, mostly  _Michael’s_   _reaction_ to the switch to cheerleading.  
   
What  _Ryan_  really couldn’t deal with was the underlying reason for the switch to cheerleading.  
   
The struggles with gymnastics, which stemmed from a growth spurt.  
   
Which was “a natural part of puberty, boys.” (Debbie will  _always_ call them boys.)  
   
Which. Puberty. Fuck him.  
   
Training bras.  
   
Periods.  
   
_Real_ bras.  
   
The time in a girl’s life that should be known as the seventh circle of hell for dads.  
   
Somehow, teaching Lo to drive is even worse than the boobs and blood side of growing up.

\---

   
Michael’s always been convinced Ryan will outlive him – since his nana actually lived past a hundred – but these lessons are taking years and years and  _years_ off his life. 

But Ryan’s literally taking his life in his hands every time he gets in a car with his daughter in the driver’s seat.

So Michael will definitely be around to plan his funeral.  
   
And try to get in the casket with him because he just can’t live without him.   
   
He  _better_ , considering it’s his fault Ryan’s stuck with this in the first place.   
   
_Oliver and I need to spend more time together just us_.  
   
Which . . . true. But Michael could just teach them both to drive. 

Separately.

Because Oliver might be the stereotypical annoying as fuck teenager sometimes (they both are), but somehow he still loves the kid and doesn’t want him to _die_.  
   
\---

No, but really, how dareMichael have won rock paper siccor?   
   
No post-lesson pampering – shot lined up for him, favorite dinner waiting for him, back and shoulder  _and_ foot rub, sex (no matter how good) once the kids are asleep – is enough to make up for it.   
   
Even with all those . . . those bribes, Michael is lucky Ryan’s even speaking to him.  
   
Oliver calls him a hypocrite for sulking and laughs when he mutters the usual line about  _dad’s privilege_ but he doesn’t care. Some things call for sulking.  
   
This is one of them.   
   
\---  
   
Changing lanes can be hard.  
   
“Ugh, seriously. They’re going too fast!”  
   
“You can’t control the other drivers, princess, you can only do what you do right, you know?”  
  
\---  
   
Parallel parking can be hard.  
   
“This is hard! The car we’re going off isn’t parked right, is it?”  
   
It was parked flawlessly, but it’s not worth arguing about. “Thing is, even if it isn’t exactly right, you can park just fine if you’re careful.”  
   
\---  
   
Three-point turns can be hard.  
   
“I totally didn’t see that tree.”  
   
“That’s what your mirrors are for. And that’s why you’re supposed to turn back to look, too,” he reminds her patiently.  
  
\--  
   
Pulling into a roomy space in a parking lot  _shouldn’t_  be hard.  
   
“My bad!” she exclaims as she  _justbarely_ misses sideswiping the car to her left.  
   
“Practice makes perfect,” he assures her, trying not to let his smile turn into a grimace.  
   
\---  
  
Staying in your lane on a not-narrow road without swerving shouldn’t be hard.  
   
“Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Daddy, now I think I know what they mean about seeing your life flash before your eyes.”  
   
He’s seen his life flash before his eyes more in the past week than he had in the whole previous  _decade_.  
  
\---  
   
Braking at stop signs and red lights shouldn’t be hard either.  
   
“Sorry, Daddy,” Lo says when he pitches forward for the millionth time after she fucking  _slams_  the breaks.  
   
He just mumbles things under his breath that you aren’t supposed to say in front of your kids.  
  
\---   
  
But Lo’s having a hard time grasping  _all_ these concepts.  
   
“ _Daddyyyyyy,_ stop yelling at me!”  
   
“Lauren, I’M NOT YELLING!”  
   
Ryan loves his daughter, but her driving might literally kill him. 


End file.
